How Robins Evolve Into Nightwing
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Dick goes to Conner for an angry make-out session; but, Conner senses something off with his boyfriend, decides to help rather than indulge. Fluff, slash, a surprisingly mature Conner, Conner/Dick


You know, I was re-reading Dick's character biography (Yeah...I'm _that_ stalker-ish), and I found out that Dick took the name Nightwing from a Kryptonian vigilante (I suppose, I've read versions where Superman told Dick about Flamebird and Nightwing, and others where Dick and Batman actually met a Kryptonian hero called Nightwing), and my last Dick/Conner fic had them breaking up, so slash goggles activate~ :D

Also, if you haven't done so already, I'd like to ask you to read what's on my profile page, because it's highly relevant to anyone reading a fanfic ^.^

Something else, I got bored, so I was creepin' my stories' stats, and something peculiar I noticed, Xenophobic constantly has a high visitor rate. It's currently been up for 8-ish months now, and only in February was it not it one of my top 5 most visited fics, which is a remarkable feat, considering all of my other fics go in and out like fashion (except perhaps Doctor Fake, which I update regularly anyways), but Xenophobic has always been constant, yet, it's always at the bottom of my list when I check for new reviews and favourites. Just something random I thought I'd point out XD

Warning: slash, obviously.

How Robins Evolve Into Nightwing

Dick was never particularly aggressive when it came to anything (except maybe crime fighting, but that's totally different) –and yeah, Conner knew his name; it's hard to date someone without knowing their name- however, recently, Dick was prone to outbursts from the simplest of things, even once accusing Miss Martian of trying to get him fat by setting a plate of edible chocolate chip cookies on the table.

Though, Conner was sure that more than just simply getting fat was bothering his boyfriend.

Of course, it still surprised Conner when said boyfriend rushed into his room one day and angrily attacked him. Well, 'attacked' isn't _quite_ the correct word.

"Hey," Conner greeted, only to be met with Dick shoving their lips together -Dick hadn't closed the door, which was also rather surprising. Despite the Team, and hence _Batman_ knowing of Dick and Conner's relationship, who wants to see them making out?

Certainly neither Miss Martian, Conner's ex-girlfriend, nor Kid Flash, Dick's best friend.

Dick broke their kiss, breathing heavily. "Hi," he replied.

"Rob, what's with you?" Conner asked, lightly touching Dick's face with his fingers.

"_Don't_. I'm not Robin anymore," he angrily and harshly whispered, pushing Conner back until they landed on his bed; the acrobat straddled Conner, and yet again pressed their lips together, his tongue begging for entrance.

Conner, lightly using his super-strength, pushed Dick back, "Tell me what happened." He gently pulled off the acrobat's sunglasses -blue eyes met blue.

"Nothing we can't fix with a hot make-out session," he replied, winking, once again fiercely attacking the Kryptonian's lips, nipping and sucking -the distraction probably would've worked better if Conner knew he wasn't angry, so he, yet _again_, pushed Dick back.

Conner's eyes hardened, "Tell me."

Dick sighed, and pressed his head against Conner's chest, listening to the clone's heartbeat.

"Do you love me?"

Conner sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to shut the door before we continue this, I don't think Wally would appreciate seeing, hearing, or even acknowledging anything that might come from this..."

However, Dick tightly wrapped himself around Conner's body, and whispered, "If you're going to say it, I need to know you mean it, and that you're willing to say it in front of anyone." Conner could hear the increase of Dick's heartbeat, and his frightened breathing.

Today was full of surprises from Dick -Conner thought that only females had periods; at least, that's what Dick, Kaldur, Wally, and even Roy told him. ...not that he wanted to dwell on such subjects anymore.

Conner gently tilted Dick's chin up, staring him straight in the eyes, innocent blue eyes stared into softened ones, "Yes, I love you."

"Even if I lost a limb?"

"Yes, I would still love you."

"Even if I wasn't rich anymore?"

"Yes, I would still love you."

"Even if I-"

"Yes, I would still love you."

Dick released a breath he had no clue he was holding, and hugged Conner tighter, "Thank you."

The clone would've said something along the lines of 'you don't say _thank you_ in reply to _I love you_', but sensing his boyfriend's emotional distress he opted not to say so, "So, _now_ will you tell me what's going on?"

"I have been temporarily banned from the Bat family."

"What? Why?" Conner asked, shifting quickly, causing Dick to groan, the acrobat clutched his shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" Conner asked, his eyebrow quirked.

Dick slowly moved off of Conner's lap, removing his shirt, at first Conner could only wonder why Dick was revealing his delicious abs to the world -before he saw _new_ stitches sewing together his shoulder, "I was shot by the Joker..."

Conner knew to not say anything at this point, but he gingerly reached out to feel his boyfriend's wound; other minor scars littered Dick's body, but never anything this _severe_ was there (besides, battle scars were kind of hot).

"Bats was scared out of his mind; he wanted me to stop crime fighting.

"But I'm 17 dammit, and I don't need Batman to hold my hand anymore. I still tried to go on missions with the Team, but Bruce didn't like that. He told me if I wasn't going to be his partner anymore, I'd have to retire being Robin, so here I am; riddled with self-doubt."

"You _stupid_ man," Conner said, glaring.

"I'm not feeling the aster right now, are you really going to call me stupid?"

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hit you."

"Gee, _thanks_."

"Listen to me and listen well, you and I have been friends since you were 13, and we've been dating since you were 16; you've kept your secrets, I've kept mine, but we both know how we're still here." Silence. "_Right_?"

Dick simply put his shirt back on. Conner rolled his eyes, turning so his back was to Dick, and his legs fell over the bed, "_Trust_. Dick, you should've trusted me enough to tell me your problems when they started."

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered, quickly moving to sit behind Conner, placing a quick kiss to Conner's cheek, then resting his head on Conner's broad shoulder, "Sorry..."

Dick sneaked his fingers into Conner's. "So, if you're not Robin, who are you now?"

He released a heavy sigh into Conner's neck, "I have no clue; I'm riddled with self-doubt. I even thought about giving up fighting crime, but I couldn't live without this.

"_This_ also means you'll owe me when I save your ass," Dick said, rubbing his nose into Conner's cheek.

Conner scoffed, "I'm not the one who gets riddled with bullets."

"Yeah, you're also not the one who knows how to steal information from computers."

"Smashing a computer constitutes as robbing its information."

Dick merely rolled his eyes, "riiiiiiight."

"You could be Sarcastic Man."

"...what?"

"If you're not going to be Robin, you could be Sarcastic Man."

"No."

"But then I can refer to you as S&M! _Hey!_ I thought we said no bit-OW! Fine, no S&M!"

"You've been spending too much time with Wally lately."

"You're the one who wanted me to get along with your best friend."

"Mmhmmm," Dick eloquently said.

Conner turned his head, "What about Nightwing or Flamebird?"

Dick quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"They're supposedly two beings in Kryptonian folklore: Flamebird is a massive, flaming draconic creature, her "other half" is Nightwing, her mate and opposite.

"Legend says she was given the duty of constantly refreshing the world by burning down the creations of her brother, Vohc-The-Builder. Even though most siblings would hate each other for this, there was no love lost between the two: Flamebird fulfilled her duty to Rao, the Kryptonian sun God, and Vohc continued to have to create new inventive things.

"Keep in mind that at this time, Flamebird and Vohc were also said to be lovers.

"Vohc arranged for his friend, Nightwing, to meet with Flamebird, and the two fell in love.

"However, Vohc made a monument of his love to Flamebird. While she appreciated and admired it, she had to carry out Rao's will; she burnt it down, despite Vohc's pleas. Vohc turned to destroying things rather than making them.

"In each cycle, the Nightwing and the Flamebird are reborn, and must find each other. Just as well, in each cycle, they are betrayed by a friend and killed."

"...are you sure you're telling that story correctly?"

"Well... Clark only mentioned it in passing, so I'm not sure about all the details. However, there are legends of a man who became excommunicated from his family, and took on the name Nightwing, he was basically a vigilante but for a city on Krypton."

Dick contemplated this for a moment, before he gasped, gave Conner a quick kiss to the temple, and ran out, "Thanks, babe!"

He ran back in soon after, holding up a black unitard with black shoulder pads, pants, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform had an emblazoned blue bird, "What d'ya think?"

"How'd you get it so fast?" Conner asked, walking up to his now taller boyfriend.

"I was there when Clark told you about Flamebird and Nightwing, silly."

Conner sighed, and Dick-_Nightwing_ put down his changed costume, "What is it?"

"You're taller than me..." Conner said, placing his hands on Dick's chest, his eyes roaming the acrobat's body.

"I never thought you'd care," Dick replied, kissing one of Conner's hands.

Conner pressed a kiss to Dick's lips, "I don't really; it means you've grown past being Robin."

* * *

And that is _totally_ how Dick became Nightwing in Young Justice ^.^

Anyways, review if you like, I know I like it when people review; please try to tell me things I've done right and wrong, I really do take the things the reviewers say into consideration~

By the way, in case some of you are thinking about telling me off for the line about females, don't tell me I'm wrong; I live with two of them, I know what they're like.

Also, could someone _really_ clear up the Flamebird/Nightwing story, cause I got confused when reading it on Superman Wiki, so I was like "Okay, throw in _all_ the aspects of Flamebird and Nightwing ^.^"


End file.
